D.I.T. Wikia:Makkon Wastes
To use the sandbox, also known as the Makkon Wastes, click on "Play in the Sandbox," scroll down to find where to make your changes, and click "Save page" when you have finished. The sandbox is for editing experiments only, where no one will criticize your edits. Note that content added here will not stay permanently and will be deleted regularly by and possibly other bots as well. action=edit&section=new}} Play in the Sandbox Category:D.I.T. Wikia ---- Superhero School Superhero School is the American mutant school, located in Massachusetts. It takes students from all over North America]. The building, which is huge, is located in the mountains near a loch. Like most mutant schools, Superhero School is protected from Muggles in order to prevent their ways of teaching being revealed, as well as protect the students and schools themselves from any harm. Established around the 10th century, Superhero School is considered to be one of the finest mutated institutions in the world, though other notable schools included Commonwealth School of Mutantry. Children with superpowers are enrolled at birth, and acceptance is confirmed by phone at age seven. However, if the child in question is born of two Muggles, a professor from the school would come and inform the child's parents. The school's motto is Numquam tu non queas , id quod, which, translated from Latin, means "Never start what you can't finish". School spirit Superhero School's motto is Numquam tu non queas , id quod. The translation, from Latin, is "Never start what you can't finish". Classes Defense Against Darkness Defense Against Darkness, commonly shortened to D.A.D., is the class that teaches students defensive techniques to defend against the Dark side, and to be protected from Dark creatures. The subject has an extraordinarily high turnover of staff members — throughout Harry Potter's time at Hogwarts, no Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher has remained at Hogwarts for more than one school year. These included Quirinus Quirrell, Gilderoy Lockhart, Remus Lupin, Bartemius Crouch Jr impersonating Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Dolores Umbridge, Severus Snape, and Amycus Carrow. Hagrid suggested that "They're startin' ter think the job's jinxed. No one's lasted long for a while now." Dumbledore suggested that Voldemort cursed the position because his application for it was rejected. The position had also been coveted by Snape, but he was denied the position as well. Snape was finally appointed D.A.D.A. professor in 1996. After the end of the Second Wizarding War, the jinx on the position was lifted. Harry Potter would occasionally come to the class to give lectures on the subject. The teachers of this class have been Professor Galatea Merrythought (c. 1895-1945), Professor Quirinus Quirrell (1991-1992), Professor Gilderoy Lockhart (1992-1993), Professor Remus Lupin (1993-1994), Barty Crouch Jr (impersonating Professor Alastor Moody) (1994-1995), Professor Dolores Umbridge (1995-1996), Professor Severus Snape (1996-1997), and Professor Amycus Carrow (Dark Arts) (1997-1998). Uniform The robes of Superhero School are blue and cranberry, with a white collar. Teleportation device History Early History When Mr. Demonic NoHead went to find someone who posed a great threat to him, he time-warped into the future and pressured Suzie into joining him and the group of NoHeads that were with him. Suzie finally agreed to tag along, albeit nervously. They came upon a cliff defiled with an Anti-Mutantry Jinx, and so the villains used an Extendable Bridge. They got to the middle when Merlin’s apprentice appeared and spoke to them. Angered that they had outwitted him, the wizard offered each traveler a “prize” for beating him. He gave them three of the four Arts and warned them to use them with care. Suzie did not trust the wizard and requested the ability to leave without being followed by the wizard. Unwillingly and reluctantly, Merlin’s apprentice handed over the teleportation device, and they parted ways. Mr. Demonic NoHead quickly murdered the enemy he had set off to destroy, making Suzie very uncomfortable. Demonic then left Suzie in the house as he headed home, abandoning her now that the mission was over. Fortunately, Suzie could use the teleportation device to teleport to the front of the NoHead Base, where she spoke with Mr. Dire NoHead, who finally helped her back to her day, 2023. The Death of Elise Mentum Somehow, the Gladiator acquired the teleportation device. In 2019, a maid named Elise Mentum conducted an experiment to travel back in time for more than a few hours. To do this, she sneaked into the Gladiator’s private quarters while her Master was gone, and stole the teleportion device. With it, she went back in time. Unfortunately, she was trapped, for a period of five days, in the year 1419. When she was finally retrieved to the present, her body had aged five centuries, and, irreparably damaged, she died in NYC Hospital. Suzie's Possession Eventually, Suzie became a successful weapons designer. Upon Elise Mentum’s death, the teleportation device was returned to Suzie, its rightful owner. After she deemed the Basketball prototype ready to fight her ex-idol, she sent for him. Roy accepted Suzie’s offer and soon found himself fighting against the allegedly defective Basketball 9000 on her island. As she watched with her sidekick, Mr. Reno Tutu, Roy succeeded in the task, surprising the vengeful villain. She joined Roy at dinner that night, clad in an elegant red dress. The dinner was interrupted by the ghost of an angry policeman come to avenge his death. Suzie was prepared to make a quick escape, immediately drawing the teleportation device and Disapparating herself and Roy away from the danger. Suzie also showed great foresight and talent when she revealed the device and a small beaded purse on which she had packed several things. They arrived on a nearby island, where Suzie suggested they enter a café. However, minutes later the duo were tracked down by Jeremiah Soule and Bryce Yearsley. After a brief but violent skirmish, the reinforcements were subdued. At Roy’s suggestion the three then made their way safely to Suzie’s base through the teleportation device. Roy and Suzie stayed there for two days afterwards. Afterwards, Roy returned home and Suzie returned to her affairs. After Suzie’s death, Jeremiah Soule buried the teleportation device in the dirt. Mission to Bast Castle In the month following the end of the Third NoHead War, Master Intelligence recovered the teleportation device after he found it in the dirt. He subsequently used it to teleport into Bast Castle, hoping to see if anyone was captured and being held there. He rescued the two that he found, George Thames and Evans, subsequently saving them from starvation. Powers The teleportation device allows individuals to teleport from place to place on a whim. This appearance of Apparition is inconsistent between individuals and uses. It could also be explained that the style differs by distance. Short range and/or without needing to change locations immediately, the less intense form of the Light side is used. Long range and/or needing to change locations immediately, the more intense twisting into and out of nothingness, is then used. Disapparition is portrayed as the subject(s) being twisted and swirled into nothing within a swirling clear haze, accompanied with a loud rustling or rushing sound, while usually ending in a crack, as if the subject(s)t is being sucked into a vortex. Apparition is portrayed in the same manner but in the reverse order, with the subject(s) twisting out of nothing with the same sound and crack. Inside the tube effect, the subjects are shown to be twisted, swirled and otherwise distorted. This version of teleportation not only is loud, but also sometimes manifests with a gust of wind and thunderous force around the spot the user was. The user can also time warp, as seen by Elise Mentum. Behind the Scenes The appearance of Apparition is inconsistent between characters and uses. The way Appiration is portrayed through the teleportation device is most likely a stylistic choice made to better suit the visual medium the comic. In The Life and Legends: Lily Clark, Makkalian teleports in the Imperial Palace. There is a loud popping noise, and Makkalian seems to fade away like a rush of slow, glistening wind. However, Suzie apparates the same way as usual.